


I'm not Broken

by Ravin



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Will explains to Alana why he loves Hannibal





	I'm not Broken

“All my life, people have looked at me as if I were somehow broken. Treated me as though I wasn’t right. Like I needed to be fixed. Hannibal is the only person to look at me, to see me and know me, and instead of telling me that I was somehow wrong, instead of trying to change me, he told me that it is okay. That there is nothing wrong with me.” Will could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he ignored them. “Alana, I love Hannibal because he wants me for who I am, not some imaginary facade of who he wants me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Just kind-of came to me, and I had to write it down. I will probably never do anything else with it though, so if someone else wants to do something with it or feels inspired by it enough to write something from it, go ahead; just let me know.


End file.
